


Morning, Day One

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, More fluff than the stuff my cat sheds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9825365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The first morning Genji woke up feeling like he was truly whole again, it was Mercy’s face which he saw beside him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm supposed to work on a presentation and the topic is drier than baked sand, so here I am with some instant fluff instead. I hope you enjoy reading it :)

The first morning Genji woke up feeling like he was truly whole again, it was Mercy’s face which he saw beside him.

Golden sunrise poured into their bedroom through the windows. Mercy’s blonde hair shimmered under the light, her fringe rippling gently with each soft breath she took in her sleep. Genji slipped out of the bed quietly, careful to not disturb Mercy’s sleep. Her face looked so peaceful and there was a smile on her lips. He wondered what she was seeing in her dreams.

Once he washed up, he walked down the stairs to the kitchen. From high up here in the penthouse, the world outside the windows looked so tiny, like it was spinning in a snow globe. He could see the bay from where he was standing, the sunrise spilling all over the water blindingly. He couldn’t help but let out a contented sigh. However, as beautiful as this world was, _his_ world was even more stunning.

And she was his world.

Genji hummed as he busied himself in the kitchen. The fruits were cut up, the toasts were in the oven and he was frying some eggs when he felt warm hands on his shoulder blades. He almost flipped the eggs out of the pan when a kiss landed on the back of his neck.

“Good morning,” Mercy whispered sweetly, her lips now softly grazing his ears. Genji shivered and sighed inwardly. He moved the pan away from the fire before turning around to face her and gave her a small peck and a smile.

“Good morning, Angela,” he whispered. The smile on her face spread even wider.

“Breakfast’s almost ready, I see,” she commented before plucking one slice of apple off the fruit bowl. She roamed about the kitchen before adding, “Please tell me that there will be chocolates for breakfast today.”

Genji looked up from the plates he was preparing. “Chocolates? This early in the morning?”

Mercy smirked. “Of course. Nothing like starting the day with dessert.”

“And this is why you’re a surgeon, not a nutritionist,” Genji quipped as he opened the handle of the oven to check on the toasts. Mercy tut-tutted in fake disapproval.

“Why, sir, chocolates are pretty healthy, you know.” She grinned at him before retrieving a bottle of chocolate sauce from the cupboard, as well as a bar of chocolate from the refrigerator. She broke one piece off and slipped it through his lips.

“How is it?” she questioned him softly. He gulped and felt his heart bang against his ribs.

“I’m pretty sure it’s not heart-healthy, my dear,” Genji replied almost inaudibly. Her laughter filled the kitchen. She popped a piece of the sweets into her mouth and smiled.

“I’m sure it will be in the long-run.” She then gave him another kiss on the cheek before saying, “Thank you, Genji, for the breakfast.”

He couldn’t help but smile as well. Morning, day one, had already looked so good, and he couldn’t wait to live the thousands other mornings in his life with her.

“Anything for you, Angela.” He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and when he saw her eyes looking back at him, he thought about how it was pretty much impossible to say no to her. “Anything.”


End file.
